Harry Potter and the Lies of the Past
by apocalypseWallflower
Summary: Harry James Potter, the supposed saviour of the wizarding world. Well, what if a Harry James Potter never really existed? What if it was all just a hoax? Tomarry/Harrymort.


**~James Potter~**

"Lily, take the children upstairs! I don't know how the old coot found us but he did!" I shouted to my wife as the front door was blown off of it's hinges. Standing in front of me was a man I thought I could trust but who had ultimately betrayed me, Albus Dumbledore. "It isn't right to take children from their parents, Albus. Even those who are so-called Dark know that. Please, leave us be. Lily and I want no part in this ridiculous war of yours. And that boy you stole should have the right to choose for himself when he's older. Let us give him back."

"No can-do, James. This is way it must be. It's for the greater good." Albus said, as calmly as ever. As if he wasn't about to kill a married couple.

"The greater good for you, you mean." I spat back with venom. "That boy belongs with his real parents. As much as Lily and I love kids, he isn't ours or yours, Albus."

"He is whoever I say he is and no one shall stop me from making the perfect little weapon." He replied with a smirk on his face. " _Avada Kadavra_."

 **~No one~**

A flash of green light was the last thing that one James Potter ever saw. With an evil glint in his eyes and a mischievous smirk upon his lips, Albus Dumbledore, ascended the stairs of Godric's Hallow, making his way towards the nursery where Lily Evans soothed two young children. Lily was awaiting her death that she knew was upon her. She felt like a fool to ever believe they could ever truly hide from Dumbledore for long. She held the children close to her, wanting to protect them. The girl's name was Liliana Rose Potter-Evans and the boy's name was Harry James Potter. Though, that wasn't the boy's true name, he had been blood adopted by the Potters because Dumbledore had tricked them into thinking he was an orphan whose parents were dead. As soon as Lily and James had found out, they fled from Dumbledore's clutches, however, not for long. Certainly not long enough to figure out who the child's true parents were. Mere moments after Lily had soothed the children to sleep and set them in the crib beside her, the bedroom door had been blown off of it's hinges just like the front door had been. Lily turned to Albus, someone she had once thought she could trust but was sorely mistaken. "You won't get away with this forever, Albus. The wizarding world will find out eventually. Just put an end to this, please. No one else needs to suffer from this ridiculous war you have against Tom."

"You two on a first name basis now, huh?" Albus spat back with venom. He too felt betrayal, from both Lily and James, yet he had betrayed them first.

"Just stop now, please." Lily pleaded, though she knew it was probably futile. The sweet, caring, candy loving Dumbledore was long gone and a crazy, blood-lust Dumbledore now stood in the other's place. Two completely different people were one in the same and it seemed almost surreal to Lily.

"I shall not stop until Voldemort has been taken down and the traditions of old continue on." Dumbledore stated, calmly, as though he had seen his plan come to pass already. He was much too confident that he would get exactly what he wanted. " _Avada Kadavra_." Just the same as James, green light was the last thing Lily Evans saw before she fell to the ground, un-moving. Dumbledore quickly moved towards the children and took them. He was too engrossed in his plan to notice the Potter owl fly out the window and into the night with urgent letters for the family and friends of the Potters. Dumbledore will soon regret not seeing and stopping the bird.

 **~Severus Snape~**

While reading a potions book to try and distract myself, I noticed Lily and James' bird fly through the open window. I knew they had been in hiding and were afraid to get found out which meant nothing good was going to come out of the contents of the letter. Petting Moa, I took the letter and gave her a treat before sending her on her way as she had other letters to deliver. Opening the letter, I instantly recognised Lily's beautiful penmanship.

 _Dear Sev,_

 _If you are reading this, it means we have been found and are most likely dead. I regret not making up with you much sooner and hope your wife, Helen, is doing well, even with the recent loss of your son. I also hope your other son, Lachlan, is doing well._

 _Whatever you do Sev, do not trust Albus. Please, for the sake of your family, don't even think of it. I know we already had this talk but I feel as though I must remind you. I know we had been on bad terms for a while, but please keep an eye on my daughter and adopted son as best you can. I never did find his real parents, but I hope that you can someday. I'll be at peace knowing you'll at least try and I thank you for that. You were truly the best-est friend I could ever ask for. I hope that you and Helen live a long, happy life regardless of this ridiculous war going on. Take care my truest friend._

 _Your truest friend,  
Lily Evans-nee-Potter_

I let some tears fall as I folded the letter up and put it back in it's envelope. However, a slight smile played at my lips at how Lily had signed off. We started it back when we first started at Hogwarts. It was our thing and I'm glad she had remembered even during such a dark time. Standing from my chair, I set the letter in between my books on the bookcase where all my other letters from Lily were kept. I headed to the back of the house, where the nursery was, to see Helen weeping silently as she held a sleeping Lachlan in her arms. I rested my hands on her shoulders as she looked towards me.

"Lily and James are gone, hopefully to a better place. Lily had letters ready to send to everyone once it happened. I'll be going to spy on Dumbledore tomorrow to see where he takes the children." I stated.

"Be careful, my love. I couldn't bare to lose you too." Was her sad reply.

"I know and I promise to be as cautious as possible."

I had somehow convinced Dumbledore to let me go with him and Minerva to see the children off. While we stood around, waiting for Hagrid to bring the children from the hospital (they had to get checked out to see if they were alright), I noticed we were standing in front of Lily's sister, Petunia's, home. Now, Lily and Petunia had made good strides in making up just before Lily and James went into hiding, but her husband, Vernon, was the worst sort of muggle. I knew exactly why Dumbledore would want to place them in such a home; to keep them complacent. I just hoped Lily and Petunia made up more than I came to know about. Otherwise, who's to say how far I would go to save the children. I was lucky enough to have gotten Dumbledore to trust me so well because that meant I could spy for Tom without Dumbledore suspecting me. Which, hopefully, meant that the rest of my family would be safe from both sides as long as I kept the act up and convincing.

Moments later, I heard the roar of a motorbike and Hagrid came flying towards us and landed. Quickly, we set the kids on the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive with a letter explaining what had happened to Lily and James. Giving them once last, sad look, I apparated back to my house.


End file.
